Events such as, for example, festivals, sporting events, and musical concerts are commonly popular and well-attended. People often attend or visit such events in connection with friends, family, and/or as part of a social group. Accordingly, in many instances, individuals can spend non-trivial amounts of time attempting to converge with one or more other individuals at a common meeting ground within the event environment. However, such events routinely present multiple navigational challenges.
For example, noise from loud music, large crowds of people, etc., can render telephonic voice conversations difficult and/or even impossible. Also, event environments that include open space(s) can render navigation difficult due to a lack of infrastructural setup for identifying locations and/or landmarks within the environment.
Additionally, the presence of human bodies (such as, for example, crowds of people) can reduce visibility and contribute to network accessibility and/or bandwidth issues. Such issues can lead to high convergence times and a frustrating user experience due to a high number and frequency of oscillations in a navigation path, particularly in densely populated environments.